Hydraulic cylinders or actuators are used in various machines to move or position components or equipment, generally where large forces are needed. Hydraulic valves control the flow of hydraulic fluid into and out of the hydraulic cylinder to control or stop its movement. In certain applications, e.g., raising or lowering a platform the hydraulic actuator movement must start and stop gradually. In other commercial and industrial applications, the hydraulic actuator must stop at a precise location, but with a smooth and gradual stop.
Various hydraulic valves and valve actuators or control devices have been used to start, stop and position hydraulic actuators, either manually or automatically. However, these valves and devices generally have certain disadvantages in their performance characteristics, flexibility and ease of use, reliability and other characteristics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a universal hydraulic valve having improved operation and performance. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.